


mundus meus

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [18]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Branding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen is in line to inherit his boss' kingdom, and more.





	mundus meus

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #21](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): branding
> 
> **warnings:** branding and mentions of what that entails, possessiveness

-

**true.**

In this reality, Jongdae is twenty when he joins the pa, twenty-two when he meets Jaejoong, and twenty-three when Jaejoong brings him into the fold.

At twenty-five, he is the dog at Jaejoong's feet and the shadow at Jaejoong's side. Over the years, he meets his boss' two closest associates—Kim Junsu whose smile doesn't reach his eyes and Park Yoochun whose humour is laced black—and they murmur and nod and tell Jaejoong, 'he's not a bad choice at all.'

At twenty-seven, Jaejoong makes him kneel in the middle of the penthouse's tea room, stripped down to his black dress pants, his tattoo on full display—a crying, haloed woman superimposed over a shaded mountain stretching from his iliac crest to mid-back—for the two associates in the room who are present as witnesses.

Jaejoong stands in front of him, pouring a shot of soju into a glass and handing it to Jongdae. 'A little something for the pain.'

'Thank you, President,' says Jongdae, downing the shot without wincing. Out of the corner of his eye, Junsu leans against Yoochun, and their eyes are dark, their mouths mocking.

'Hyung's never done this before,' says Yoochun.

'You only have one shot, hyung,' says Junsu.

Jaejoong takes the glass back and leaves it with the bottle on the low table next to Jongdae. Next, he picks up the small propane torch and the long iron bar with a custom-carved brand at the end.

The blue flames bursts out of the spout with a hiss, licking around the carved metal, heating it until it glows a dull red. The room is filled with the smell of gas, and Jongdae's stomach clenches tight with nausea and anticipation.

He should be grateful Jaejoong is doing this in front of him. He should be grateful Jaejoong is doing this at all.

Jongdae breathes, one, two, and closes his eyes when Jaejoong clicks off the propane torch and steps up behind him.

The brand is a cross shaped with the same styling as Jaejoong's own tattoo. No one else in all of the jopok will have it except him.

'This marks you as my successor,' says Jaejoong, voice serious and low, before he presses the metal right in the middle of Jongdae's shoulderblades, and Jongdae is glad he can't hear Junsu and Yoochun laughing over his own pained screaming.

  
  
  
  
  


**false.**

In another reality, Jaejoong is fucking him face down against his bed, one hand clawing into Jongdae's hip while the other digs his nails into the fresh brand between his shoulderblades, making Jongdae scream.

'Fuck you—' He snarls as the pain whites out his vision for a moment, making him kick back and try to throw Jaejoong off, but Jaejoong only clings to him more tightly, mouth biting into the curve of his shoulder as his cock slams into Jongdae's hole, over and over.

'Mine,' growls Jaejoong, pinning Jongdae flat against the bed, rutting into him hard and fast. Even under the pain, Jongdae's cock is hard as Jaejoong rails him, his hyung knowing exactly how to make it feel good when his cock stretches Jongdae out and drags along his prostate. When Jaejoong shoves into him deep, Jongdae can't help but yell while his hole clenches down on the hardness, keening at the friction as Jaejoong pulls back, fucks in.

'Shit—shit, it _hurts_,' manages Jongdae, eyes wet as tries to push his shoulders back, try not to stretch the burnt skin of his back. It has the rest of his body tighten up, and Jaejoong groans loudly into Jongdae's nape as he tries to fuck his cock through the tight vice of Jongdae's ass.

'It's perfect,' Jaejoong moans into his ear, running his finger over the burnt flesh and making Jongade sob. Just the noise has Jaejoong hitching his hips right up against Jongdae's ass, trying to cram his cock balls-deep. 'You crying and taking it because you're mine.'

'Fuck,' coughs out Jongdae, his throat thick with phlegm. Still, his cock is hard, dragging against the sheets underneath every time Jaejoong fucks into him, making him ride the friction along his dick and in his ass until the pleasure underlines his pain.

And Jongdae hates that he can get off like this—Jaejoong's cock slamming into him as Jaejoong scrapes his teeth along the sensitive skin of Jongdae's throat, blanketing him with his body so Jongdae can't escape the frantic, hard fucks inside of his hole.

'You always take it so well,' Jaejoong tells him, and it means more than his cock, more than his brand, even as his balls slap against Jongdae's ass with each thrust and his cock hits Jongdae's sweet spot too often to ignore. 'My perfect boy—going to fuck you over and over, going to make sure you never forget tonight.'

Jongdae muffles his sobs into the bed, letting his ass be used by Jaejoong, knowing he should be used to his hyung's long cock fucking him over the years, knowing how to get off himself when all Jaejoong is interested in is fucking him so deep he thinks he'll feel Jaejoong's cock at the back of his throat.

'Mine,' Jaejoong repeats, and Jongdae can hear it—the desperation. He squeezes his eyes shut and rocks his hips against the bed, meeting Jaejoong's thrusts in a noisy slap of skin-on-skin while riding the sweet-good friction of his leaking cock rutting against the sheets. 'Going to come in you, going to fucking _mark_ you—'

His orgasm is already hot in his balls as he tilts his hips up, riding back on Jaejoong's thrusts quicker now, _needing_ that pulse of pleasure when Jaejoong's cock hits his prostate.

'Fuck, you love it,' groans Jaejoong, meeting Jongdae's frantic rhythm with his own. 'I want to feel you come on my cock.'

And Jongdae does too—his hole clenching erratically on the hot, hard dick inside of him, so so fucking _close_—'c'mon, hyung!'

Jaejoong presses his nails into the burnt skin of his brand and Jongdae wails as he comes, the pain white-hot and indistinguishable from his pleasure as he stains the sheets white, his entire body locking up. Over top him, Jaejoong shoves his cock deep into Jongdae's ass, the length pressing against the prostate so Jongdae's orgasm feels like it lasts far too long and leaves him shaking.

'You always feel so good,' Jaejoong murmurs into his sweaty hair, his hips flexing each time Jongade's hole clenches around his hyung's cock, milking him. 'Going to fuck you so full of my come.'

Jongdae grips the sheets as Jaejoong fucks sobs out of his throat, using his still-shaking body for his own pleasure. 'Going to pump you full of it,' continues Jaejoong, rocking his hips harder and harder, finding his previous mean rhythm. 'Then put another fucking load in you while you're still leaking.'

'Fuck you until you pass out and fuck you until you wake up again,' he continues, voice stretched thin with desperation, as he uses the tight clutch of Jongdae's hole, 'mark you inside-out, so you know where you fucking belong.'

Underneath him, Jongdae tries to laugh and only manages a pathetic, 'hyung,' and its enough. Jaejoong immediately blankets him with his hulking frame entirely, crushing Jongdae flat as he jams his cock balls-deep and comes inside, filling Jongdae's ass with his warm, wet load while Jongdae sobs from the pressure on his freshly-burnt brand.

'Hyung,' tries Jongdae again, feeling Jaejoong fuck his softening cock into Jongdae, trying to push his come even deeper.

'Now everyone will know,' says Jaejoong, his voice a wrecked growl, pulling back to press his mouth over Jongdae's nape, just above the brand. 'Everyone will know that you're mine.'

Jongdae thinks about brands and tattoos and Junsu and Yoochun's names in black ink across Jaejoong's back and the invisible leashes that tie them together, and passes out before he can tell Jaejoong, _but, hyung, you've made yourself mine, too_.

-

**Author's Note:**

> \- mundus meus: bad latin translation of 'the world is mine'  
\- jongdae's tattoo is of the [korean goddess sungmo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sungmo) against a mountain as a korean mythological equivalent to the popular christian rock of ages tattoo, making sungmo a conflation of both mother mary & mary magdalene
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
